


Mislead Beginnings

by TimeTwisted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTwisted/pseuds/TimeTwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ruby notices Sapphire's never home when she brings her "dates" she decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mislead Beginnings

“Hey, didn’t you say you had a roommate?” The girl, Topaz or something, asks. I shrug, shutting the door behind me as I lead her to the couch. 

“Who cares? She isn’t here, that’s all that matters.” I grin and pull her down into my lap, beginning this night’s adventure. After a few hours of, fun, Topaz passes out, exhausted from our little, session. I carry her to my bed and locate her clothes. After all of that I plop down onto the couch, my date’s clothes in a little heap near the bedroom door.

“Where is Sapphire? She’s never here at night.” I reach over and grab the phone and punch in Pearl’s number, hoping Saph would be there. The phone rings three times before I get sent to voice mail. Perplexed, I redial, knowing that Pearl would never ignore me. Four more voice mails and a concerned text get me nowhere. Sighing I turn off the tv and return back to the bedroom door before deciding to crash on the couch, again. As I step past the front door, I see a shadow flit by, quick and impossible to see had I not been looking. I shrug it off, and before I know it I’m drifting off to sleep on the comfortable couch. Soon I’m waken up to my roommate shaking me. 

“Ruby there’s someone here and they’re asking for you.” She seems pretty upset, probably from the chick still being here and all.

“Where is she? Do you know what she wants?” These simple questions seem to upset her more than anything.

“She’s in your room. I don’t know what she wants, she just asked me to get you when I walked in.” I nod, walking to my room. 

“Yeah, uhhh, Topaz?” She nods and asks where her clothes are. I hand her the pile, she gets hurriedly dressed, and then bolts, saying that she had a good time last night. I grin and shut the door, turning to quickly check that she hadn’t stolen anything from me. After a quick rundown of my room, I change into fresh clothes and step back out into a living room. 

“Hey Saph, where were you last night? I tried calling Pearl but she didn’t pick up.” I fiddle with the buttons on my shirt, the red mixing with my eyes in a rather attractive way, if I do say so myself. I seat myself next to Sapphire, glancing down to my phone first to see if Pearl ever got back to me.

“Oh yeah, I was. We were having a little, erm, movie night. We watched some weird anime movie and then we decided books were better.” 

“Oh, cool.” Sapphire looks relieved. and I know now why Pearl kept declining my calls. Some dumb romcom is playing that has the same old blonde actress that gets miffed, and the same old gross looking guy that fucks up. why he keeps getting redeemed is lost on me. 

“Why does the chick stay with the guy? He obviously broke her heart, why let him try again?” The sudden question makes Sapphire jump, the angry sound of my voice clear. 

“Well, she loves him still.” 

“She shouldn’t though?! He used her to get with her sister of all people! And then he has the nerve to try to get her back! It’s ludicrous and idiotic! Would you take someone like that back?” Saph looks absolutely horrified that I asked her. 

“Well, maybe? I mean, I know if someone cheated on me I would dump them. But he just wanted to ask the sister to give him the wedding ring back so he could propose to the woman.” 

“Well, maybe had he stuck around instead of running off after she saw them I would believe that!” 

“Ruby what would you know about it? You always run off with chicks.” 

“Yeah, so? I’m not dating anyone!” Saph looks wounded, but then she starts getting angry. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. You only have sex with women, never date them!” 

“So what! It’s not like anyone wants to date me!” 

“I want to date you!” My words falter in my mouth, and Sapphire looks close to tears. Sapphire looks like she regrets the words immediately. 

"I-"

“Yeah, you. Always you. No matter who I told, they only cared about you and how you felt. No one asked me. They wanted to explain to me why it’s not smart to date someone who isn’t ace too! Well, I’ve had enough!” Tears were falling from her eyes, streams slipping down her cheeks. 

“Sapphire, I didn’t know.” I take a step towards her, but she jerks back, tears flying from her eyes as she runs off. I watch her leave and slam the door, speechless. I must’ve stood there for a solid half hour before I crumpled down onto the couch. My phone, left neglected on the coffee table, starts to vibrate, Pearl’s name flashing on the screen before it goes to my voice mail. Six more times this happens, before it stops. I never leave the couch, my heart clenching angrily. Soon enough, someone starts banging on the door. I don’ move, hoping the person will leave soon enough. The calls start up again, and then my apartment is full of people. Angry people, sad people, people who won’t just shut the hell up. 

“Get out of my house.” No one hears me. 

“I said get out.” Still, no one. 

“GET OUTTA MY HOUSE OR IMMA CALL THE POLICE.” People jump, some people stare. I realize that I must look horrible, dried tears on my face, my shirt covered in snot from me neglecting to use tissues, and my eyes red as hell. People scatter, most of them I hardly know. Soon, it’s only me, an angry looking Pearl, Amethyst, and a rather scared Sapphire. I take a step towards her, but Ame blocks me, her glare gluing me to the floor. 

“Ruby, what the fuck did you do to Saph.” I flinch, Pearl’s tone angry and venomous. 

“I swear I didn’t sa-” 

“What did you do to her to make her this bad. I know you can get mean, but this is too far.” Amethyst shakes her head and turns to look at my shaken roommate. Sapphire looks terrified of me, hiding behind Ame like I’m some sort of playground bully. 

“Listen I swear I didn’t do anything on purpose. I just, didn’t know!” I feel tears well up, and I stare at the floor, my fists clenching the hem of my shirt. Amethyst shifts and soon I’m enveloped in someones arms. 

“I am so sorry Sapphire.” I feel my muscles loosen, the tightness in my arms and legs going slack as Saph hugs me. Sobs wrack my body, and I’m carried into my room by a reluctant Amethyst. The door clicks shut and I’m left alone no my bed. After a few minutes, the apartment door opens and closes, and I’m all alone. Again. I shift on my bed, the silent apartment enveloping me. 

“Why did I think this would work.” I flinch at her voice, the sadness seeping into my bones. More tears come, and I keep crying, wondering why I hurt so much for this. It wasn’t me who had started this. Sapphire did. Sapphire was the one who kept it inside, who kept it from me all this time. I didn’t know, I just kept getting dates, I kept trying to fill the whole. A sudden thought makes the tears jerk to a stop. I did know. Of course I did. I always noticed how upset she was whenever she got home and my latest fling was still here. I always knew, yet I kept doing it. I kept hurting her and breaking her heart. And here I am now, being a sad sack instead of helping the woman I didn’t know I needed. I turn to see Sapphire, her eyes red and puffy, dried tracks on her cheeks. I stand, causing her to jump a few feet backwards. Every step I take towards her, she takes one away from me, though a wall soon traps her. Her eyes widen and new tears start welling up. 

“Listen, Ruby I swear I wanted to tell you sooner but Pearl told me to wait for the right moment to an-" 

“Sapphire I should’ve known. I just, kept going through the motions and I hurt you and it’s my fault. You deserve better. I should have never kept this up, but I just needed validation from someone.” I sigh, scared to look into Sapphire’s eyes. A hand nudges my chin up, and we lock eyes, hers sympathetic and worried, mine terrified and bloodshot. 

“Rubes, you couldn’t have known. You’re okay, you understand? No one can tell the future, so there was probably no way out of this whole thing.” I nod, a smile pulling at the edge of my lips. Saph smiles, the first I’ve seen on her in days. 

“So, uhh, I never really thought past this part. I’m kinda confused about what to do -” 

Hot breath puffs against my lips before warmth covers them, a subtle warmth I never felt with all the other people I’ve kissed. Hands come up to cup my cheek, a small dot of cold on the flaming expanse of my face. A slow drag of a tongue alerts me to what exactly is going on and I jerk back, watching worry paint Sapphire’s face, a pale white compared to the vibrant red blush that had covered it seconds ago. 

“I’m sorry, was I doing it wrong? Pearl wasn’t good with teaching that part of this.” 

“What? Part of what Saph?” She looks down sheepishly to her partially undone shirt. It takes a second before I realize what she had been planning. 

“You weren’t going to do that, were you?” She shakes her head, her face going back to the red it was earlier. 

“It’s what Pearl said I should d-” 

“I don’t want to have sex with you. I know that it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want to make you do something just because I want to do it. Okay?” 

“Okay Rubes.” 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here, and I'm very proud of how it came out!


End file.
